1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector coupling for semi-rigid hose or tubes, notably plastic hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, for example through the French Pat. No. 1,474,023 to Pneumalec S.A. filed on Jan. 21, 1966, to provide a coupling of this type wherein the hose is introduced axially into a body containing a retaining ring and a sealing member.
Basically, the retaining ring is an annular member formed with radial claws which undergo a deformation when the hose end is introduced into the device, but it is also known to obtain this deformation by means of an axial push member, notably when it is desired to pull the hose out from the coupling, as illustrated and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,687.
However, these known devices have serious inconveniences.
Thus, notably when introducing the hose end the claws of the retaining ring tend to scratch the external hose surface, by making grooves likely to jeopardize the fluid-tightness and to cause particles of hose material to be carried along by the fluid, and orifices included in the fluid circuit to be clogged by said particles.
Under these conditions, it is obvious that the claws should be somewhat spaced from the hose during the introduction of the hose end into the coupling body.